Heejung and wizard fanfic
by highkickfan
Summary: <html><head></head>Heejung wakes up in a park with a handsome person next to her. Who is he? This is a fanfiction of what happens after the true ending. Will the wizard finally get his wishes granted? Please write me some reviews too!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Wizard and heejung fanfiction.

This takes place after the true ending of the game. I felt so bad for the wizard that I decided that he should have a happy story of his own.

Heejung slowly opened her eyes and stared at the man with beautiful shiny silver hair sleeping in front of her. "Where are am I? How did I get here?" She thought as she continued to stare at the handsome man. "It's so strange. I remember I was doing laundry and...and...what?" She was confused how she ended up like this. However, she decided that it was nothing out of the ordinary and that maybe she was just stressed out. As she was about to get up, she noticed that her small hand was being held by the man's own warm hand. Gently, she tried to pull away from him, but as if he knew she was leaving, he tightly grabbed unto her. Sighing, she gently shook the mysterious person to wake him up.

"Hm..huh?" The wizard, or rather the ex-wizard awoke from his slumber by the gentle shake of the pretty girl in front of him. As he looked at her his heart slightly trembled. "Who is she?" He placed his hand on his chest. "Why am I feeling this way?" He thought. The beautiful lady looked into his face and used her lovely voice, "Excuse me, sir. But I was hoping if you would let go of my hand?" He let go of her but the warmth on her hand still remained. He still continued to stare at her. When he did, the young lady averted her eyes and slightly blushed. He thought that was very adorable of her. He looked at her and asked the very question he was wondering as soon as he woke up, "who am I? Who are you? Where am I?"

Heejung stared at him in disbelief. "You don't remember anything?" The young man looking confused nodded his head. "So you don't remember who your parents are or where you live?" She asked. "No." The man replied sadly. She looked at him more carefully. He really had the most beautiful shiny silver hair she had ever seen in her life. Although he was a foreigner, he spoke in Korean very fluently. His eyes were dark violet that contrasted to his pale smooth skin. To sum it up, he was the handsomest guy she had ever laid eyes on. When he looked in her eyes, she felt heat coming into her cheeks and felt shy. His confused face and his amnesia made her pity him. So with the kindness of her heart-instead of leaving him here alone- she sat down next to him.

The young lady calmly looked at him and said,"Look. I'm sorry you lost your memories. But your not the only one. Honestly, I myself don't know how I ended up here with you. Not that being being with you is bad or anything. It's just that I remember that I was doing laundry at my house today, but after that I don't remember. All I know is that I ended up here. So you're not alone." The young lady smiled at him. Thump thump. There it goes again, his heart. Why was this girl making him feel this way? Was she someone so important to him? He didn't know. However, he knew that what he was feeling was warm and pleasant. The girl continued," Since you seem to be confused. I'll tell you some things that I know. My name is Heejung and I am a college student at Busan college where I major in art. The country we are in is Korea. The place where we ended up is in a park." The ex-wizard felt a tiny pain in his head. Heejung. That name. That name sounded very familiar and painful. "Why?" He wondered. He looked at her. Maybe if he stayed with her he can find out more about who he is. More importantly how she can make him feel this way.

Heejung looked back at him and she felt nervous around him. Her pulse started to increase. Can't standing it any longer, she quickly got up and spoke, "um...it was nice to meet you and I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon." When she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist. She paused and looked down to see his serious eyes. "Please take me with you." Heejung's eyes got bigger in shock. "Eh? But isn't it better to go to the police? I mean. They can help find you information about yourself." She replied while she was flustering. The foreigner got up still holding her wrist. "Please. Instead of the police, I think that I might get back my memories if I stay with you. This might sound ridiculous but I feel as though I've known you. I know it sounds crazy but when I heard your name, my chest felt pain and joy. So please let me stay with you." He pleaded. Heejung turned red and stuttered, "A-a-a-are y-you sure? T-that does s-seem very strange. Well...I guess you can until your memory returns." After she said that, the guy looked at her in happiness and smiled at her. Heejung suddenly blushed and to hide her embarrassment she avoided his eye contact with her. Blushing but not looking at him she said, " I'm going home now. So follow me." As she led the way, she didn't notice that his warm big hand was still clutching her wrist.

The ex-wizard felt content. He still softly held Heejung's delicate wrists. He could feel her pulse racing within his hands. It felt wonderful. This happiness that he felt now he would treasure the moment. As he was being led, he noticed that despite the fact that Heejung tried to cover up her embarrassed face, he saw the tiny blush on her ears. He grinned to himself and thought "cute."

On the way to her house without looking back at her new roommate, she asked, "by the way, what's your name? Surely, you remember your name." As soon as she said that the person stopped in his tracks. Heejung turned to look at him. "I don't think I remember my name either." He glumly stated. Heejung quietly mumbled,"I see..." Looking at her guest, she decided to make him feel better. "Then how about this?" She asked. "How about if I give you a name for now and then when you remember your name again we'll use your real name." He nodded in agreement. Heejung beamed ad started to think for awhile. When it seemed like ages, she finally looked at him quietly excited. "I got it! How about Ji suk?" The foreigner shrugged. "I don't really know much about names so I guess I can use that one." He replied. Heejung beamed at his approval and smiled. With that issue over she continued to lead him over to her house by pulling his hand. When they arrived over to her house she went over the the front of the house and dragged him inside. "Welcome to my house! It might be small but it's comfortable. I hope you'll be happy here for awhile, jisuk." She told him. Jisuk looked at her and spoke, "um...thank you for taking me in temporarily. I greatly appreciate it. " Heejung saw the gratefulness shown through his dark violet gem like eyes. She looked back at him, feeling the heat rise to her face, and nervously whispered,"I'll show you around the house." After she said that, jisuk looked at her and chuckled. Heejung asked, " what's so funny?" Grinning, he pulled close to her by her hands that she was close to his face. Heejung squeaked and felt her heart beat rapidly as if someone was beating a drum so hard. "W-what is it?" She stuttered. Jisuk got closer. "Heejung" he started. "Y-y-yes?" She replied. One corner of jisuk's lip curved up and spoke, "you can let go my hand now." Heejung stiffened and slowly looked down at her hand and gasped. She immediately let go. "Sorry." She apologized. Jisuk held back a laugh. Heejung turned red in embarrassment. "My my my. Look how red you are. Heejung, you weren't trying to seduce me were you?" He teased.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about? Don't joke around!" She remarked with displeasure. Jisuk still smiled to himself. It seemed to him that he enjoyed teasing her. He liked the different types of reaction she would display on her face. "Oh man" he thought "I'm never going to get tired of her." Heejung glared at for awhile and then turned around. "C'mon." She said a bit upset with his teasing. Jisuk silently laughed to himself but didn't make any sounds that Heejung could hear. This couldn't get any better. Maybe someday, he'll figure out who he is and why he was destined to meet this sweet girl Heejung.

As Heejung showed her new roommate around the house, she was shocked, upset, and apalled. His teasing he gave earlier, really shocked her. "I can't believe he actually said that. I didn't think he was the type to tease other people. He really looks so charming and innocent. Geez! What am I going to do?! What if he's a pervert? Was I being stupid? I hope not...I don't think he is. What if he lied to me? What if-" she thought "what if what?" Jisuk interrupted. Heejung yelled in surprise,"huh?!" Jisuk looked at her with one eyebrow up and his arms crossed. "What if what?" he asked bluntly. Heejung freaked out. "Huh?! What are you talking about? I-I-I didn't say anything!" She denied. Jisuk laughed and then gave her a smirk. "You know, when you're thinking it seems like you say everything out loud once in a while." Heejung stiffened. "I do?" She couldn't believe it. "No one told me anything like that." "Well, I'm telling you now." He replied. "So what if what again?" He asked with his innocent smile. "I-I-I-I don't k-know what you're saying." Heejung stuttered with embarrassment. "Oh playing dumb are we?" He smiled. He unfolded his arms and walked towards her while she at the same time stepped backwards until she hit a wall behind her. Heejung looked up with a tiny bit of anxiety. She felt him close enough to feel his body heat come from him. "Um...jisuk? I think you're too close.." She whispered. Still not moving away from her, he asked,"so? You think I'm a pervert?" Heejung turned red with shame. "No! No! I just thought that because I heard perverts would might do something like this or something! I mean its not like I'm accusing you of being one! I swear!" She tried to explain. "What if I am?" He asked. Heejung froze. "Were you thinking that if I am a pervert, I might do this" jisuk pinned her arms to the wall behind her. Heejung looked shocked. She suddenly felt fear and panic rising in her body. She tried to struggle but he was too strong. "I can't move." She thought. As he came closer to her face, she instinctively closed her eyes almost about to cry. She waited for the horror to happen. But it didn't happen. Jisuk let go of her arms. She blinked in surprise and became angry. She looked at him in anger and was about to scream and hit his face when she stopped. He looked sad, regretful, and looked at her with pity. He looked away from her and his eyes cast downward. Heejung slowly let her arms down and some of her anger got replaced with confusion. After awhile of silence, jisuk spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, Heejung. It looks like I was went overboard this time. I'm truly sorry. I know that what I've done is horrible. Please forgive me. I had no intention of scaring you." He finally looked up at her with his clear violet eyes. "Please forgive me. I know it gives me no right to say this and it might not make any sense but I was worried about you." Heejung was still angry and confused about what he was saying but she decided to keep quiet until he was finished with what he had to say. "I was worried about you." He continued"it occurred to me that you were not experienced with men and what they can do. So...I tried to show you what they are capable of doing. I know it doesn't make sense..sorry." Jisuk slowly tried to reach for her head to pat. He hesitated but then patted her head gently. "Sorry Heejung for scaring you. I'm not a pervert though... I didn't mean for this to happen. It might for the best, if I leave. You're going to be scared of me from now on. I don't want that. Sorry. Sorry for meeting a guy like me. I hope you'll be careful and be happy. " Jisuk heads towards the door and opens the door and leaves. Heejung is stunned and collapsed on the floor on her knees. She was now totally confused. He did this for her? Because of her innocence to men? Why? Why would he be worried about her when they just met? All he said was that it was just her name that he remembered so why? Her tears that were threatened to spill earlier were pouring now. Her tears were dripping onto the floor like rain droplets. She just sat there in silence wondering what had just happened.

Jisuk sighed and sulked as he was wandering through the streets. As he was passing people by, many people stared at him in wonder and curiosity. He felt really terrible when he pretended to put the moves on Heejung earlier. "Dang it! Why did I have to that for?! " he angrily muttered to himself as he scratched his head in frustration. A few high school teenage girls walked up to him. They seemed to be excited. Not that he cared or anything. "Excuse me." One of the girls said in English, thinking that he was was a native to Korea. Jisuk glanced at them and spoke in perfect korean. "What?" The girls squealed in delight. They said to one another,"did he just speak in perfect korean? That's so cool! He's so hot!" Jisuk wasn't interested in anything about what the girls said and tried to walk away ignoring them. "Oppa! Wait! Where are you going?" The yelled as they caught up with him. Jisuk annoyed with their nonsense spoke. "Excuse me, for my rude behavior of walking away from the conversation. But I would appreciate it if you girls go home now. It's dangerous after all to be alone out here. Sorry but I don't like being crowded around. It's annoying. Bye." With that, he leaves them in a awestruck daze. He thought that it would make them angry and would leave him alone but he was wrong. "Wow!~ he's different from his image! He looks polite and innocent but he has a mean cool streak to him! Ahhh! He says mean things but he cares! He's such a tsundere! Ahh!~" the girls squeal to themselves. This made him more irritated. "Geez. What's with their delusions?! They don't know anything about me!" He grumbled but then he looks up in the sky. "I'm such a hypocrite. I don't even know myself."

That late afternoon, Heejung tossed herself into her bed tired. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was only five o' clock. Why was time going by so slow for her? The days never felt this long before. Except the times when her mom strictly forbidden her to have fun and just study. She had felt like she was suffocating. Right now she was feeling the same feeling. "Heejung, I'm sorry...I hope you'll be careful and happy." This memory of what jisuk said to her was bugging her. "No. No. Forget about it. It was his fault in the first place. It's been a crazy day today. I need to get a hold of myself." She decided. Heejung got out of her bed and picked up her sketch book. She drew to relax herself and lazily drew until night at seven o clock. While she was drawing she felt calm in mind and at peace. She relaxed and didn't think about anything else. It felt great. She went to pick up the the spray can that helps drawings to not smudge and she was going to spray it on her drawing when she stopped. Her eyes grew bigger in shock. "W-w-what?! How?! D-did I just draw that?" She asked herself. The drawing she drew was a sketch of jisuk smiling at her with affection. She dropped her spray can. She couldn't believe that what she was thinking unintentionally about was jisuk. She felt a huge feeling of guilt and shame within herself. She put her head down in regret. "It's all my fault...I shouldn't have suspected him. He did that for my sake. His method was wrong but his intentions were good. I have to apologize.'' With that, heejung grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She ran down the streets through her neighborhood to find jisuk. when she finds him, she knew she had to apologize and forgive the man who left her for the sake of her happiness and peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Heejung and wizard ch2

"It's dark out now." Jisuk thought as he was still roaming around the streets. He noticed that on the streets there were people eating near a food stall cart. At the sight of food, his stomach growled. Curious by the sight of the food stall, he went over to one of the stalls. As he came close to the stall, the sweet smell made his mouth water. "I want that. It looks so good.." He glanced at the food with hunger and desire. The old lady who owns her own food stall cart noticed jisuk staring at the food quietly. She came to him quite impressed by his looks and sympathy for food. "Oi! You bachelor, you want something? My, you're handsome." She called out to him. Jisuk looked at her in confusion. "Are you talking to me?" He pointed to himself. The old lady rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. Who else would I be talking to? By the way, you're really good at Korean. I'm surprised." She remarked. Jisuk shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you but I don't even know how I know how to speak the language perfectly." The old lady grinned and slapped his back in approval. "You're so modest too! I like ya already. So what were you doing in front of my shop, young man?" She asked. Jisuk pointed at the food in front of him. "I was wondering what kind of food that was. It smelled really good." He stated. The old lady/Ajumma saw what he was pointing and explained, "that's fish cake soup and that's spicy rice cake. I'll let you have some if you have money." Jisuk shook his head. "I don't have money with me." The Ajumma frowned. Jisuk didn't want to impose on her any longer so he said his goodbye and walked away. The Ajumma looked at him walking away. "You can come back here to eat once you have money. I'll give you a huge discount with a lot of quantity of food." Jisuk turned around halfway and smiled at her kindness. "Thank you! I'll remember that!" He called back and returned to walk on his way. Still, he was feeling extremely hungry and tired. This feeling started to make him crabby and crankier than before. He passed through the streets and into a grass area where there were many open wide spaces. While he was passing through this place, he realized where he was. He found himself at the same location where he woke up with Heejung. He stood in the same place reminiscing the time Heejung kindly explained his confused situation and the warmth of her small hands. Jisuk looked down at his empty hand and closed his fist. He slumped unto the ground lying there. He put his arm over his eyes with closed. All he could imagine in the dark was his hunger for food, distress, and and the fear from heejung's face. He really felt terrible. "Why do I even exist in the world? I don't even remember who I am. For what purpose?" He glumly thought to himself. He was feeling depressed. He turned to his side with his arm uncovering his eyes and laying it next to him. He noticed a strange plant covered with tiny fuzz. It looked so light that with one blow it can float away. As he was about to touch it, he felt a chill up his spine. He recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling he felt when the high school girls he met earlier giving him the weird vibes. He sat up and turned towards the thing that was making him feel tense. He glanced. This time, instead of high school girls, it was a group of girls his age. They stared down at him with hearts in their eyes. "This is stupid. I guess girls like my looks too much. Whatever. I'm leaving." He silently talked in his head. He slowly got up, dusted himself, and tried to walk away from them. However, the group of girls wouldn't leave him alone. They gathered or rather surrounded him so he couldn't escape. Annoyed with their attitude, he glared at them coldly."what's your problem? Leave me alone." He growled. Some of the girls clinched to his arms and some of them talked to him."you're so handsome! Where are you from? Are you from America? You're so good at speaking korean! Look at your body. You must work out!" More and more jisuk felt angry and irritated. This couldn't get any worse.

Heejung huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath. She wiped her sweat from her head. Where the heck was he? Heejung stopped in her tracks. That's right. He could be anywhere. He didn't know anything about Korea. What if he got lost? What if he got into an accident? She got worried quickly. "Jisuk! Jisuk! Where are you?!" She yelled. People were starting to stare at her but she didn't care. What she cared about was to find jisuk and bring him back home; even if it meant it was against his will. Heejung crossed many streets and and paths. She spotted a nearby bench and sat down to rest. She looked around her and saw a teenage girl talking on the phone gossiping about the latest news kpop stars and models. Heejung wasn't really interested in that stuff. She was about to leave when she heard the girl spoke on the phone,"so anyways, guess what? My aunt told me that a really hot guy visited her food kart stall in the street...no..from what I heard he's tall and has long silver hair and purple eyes..yeah I wonder how that looks though. Sounds like cosplay if you ask me. You know I-" when Heejung heard that she stood in front of the girl. The girl looked up at her. Heejung interrupted,"sorry but where did your aunt say she met him?" The girl got confused," excuse me? Isn't it rude to hear someone's conversation?" Heejung bowed her head."I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm in a hurry to find a person and he's the one you were talking about. So please help me!" The girl looked at her for a moment then finally agreed to help. "I think I heard my aunt say that he went in the direction towards the park. Does that help?" Heejung relieved thanked her by hugging her and left towards the direction to the park. She ran and ran with all her strength. "Jisuk! Jisuk! Jisuk!" She called out to him. She was feeling desperate and anxious but after clearing through the bushes out into the open wide spaces, her negative emotions disappeared. She spotted Jisuk walking. Heejung sighed of relief and started to walk towards him. "Ji-" she started to speak when she paused. She stiffened. Heejung saw a group of women bunched around him. Her first reaction was to hide behind a tree. She slowly glanced at the scene. There were beautiful girls who looked pretty enough to be on the magazine. They were clinging to him. From this she felt sadness. She went back behind the tree and slipped down to the ground. "It looks like he's ok. I can't believe I got worried about him being alone. It was for nothing. (She laughs quietly) I should go back home." She thought.

"C'mon. Come with us to the club! You'll be popular! We promise!" The girls giggled. This was getting super annoying. Jisuk immediately rejected it. "Heck no! I'm not in the mood to do anything. So get out of my way." He snarled. One of the girls, still not getting his message, smiled seductively at him. "Oh don't be so mad. We were just playing around. Or would you rather date one if us?" She slowly touched across his face using her fingers to caress the side cheeks. By now, he was freaked out, disgusted, pissed. He pulled her hand away from him with force. "Knock it off!" The girl grumbled," then do you have a girlfriend? If you don't you definitely have to be one of our boyfriend. We're not going to let go leave." Jisuk stared at the girls in disbelief. Were all girls like this? They are so traumatizingly annoying. "Listen, I -" he started to speak. Just then suddenly, a sweet heavenly voice nearby interrupted him. "It's me!" Jisuk turned to see Heejung running to him with her arms wide open and hugging unto him. His angel was holding him like she never wanted him to go. In that moment, all of sorrows, guilt, shame, anger, and hunger faded away. Her hug seemed to calm him down. It was warm, true, and pure. His sweet Heejung clanged to him and that was euphoric. He slowly put his arms around Heejung and buried his face into her hair. It smelled like peaches with a mix of her sweat. "She came all this way to look for me." He gleefully thought to himself. His heart became warm and started to beat fast. He was filled with unexplainable happiness and comfort. "I'm so glad that she came. It makes my  
>Heart go crazy." He smiled at the thought. The girls who witnessed this had their mouths hanging open in shock. His image right now was so different. "One of the girls got a hold of herself and barked,"who the heck are you? What are you doing to him?" Heejung looked at the group of girls and pulled away from jisuk who reluctantly didn't want to. She stood in front him and glared at the girl. "I'm his girlfriend, got it?" After hearing this, jisuk was speechless, surprised, and of course happy. He looked at Heejung with joy but noticed that she was trembling slightly. She seemed brave but she was actually scared. The girl in the group looked at her up and down as if to speculate on her. "You? His girlfriend? Ha! What a joke! How can someone plain and a homely girl like you be his girlfriend? You don't even look good together." The girl taunted at her. Heejung just stood there unable to refute with what she just said. Jisuk feeling protective put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He looked at the girls. "You sure have guts to insult my girlfriend. She's pure, gentle, kind, and considerate. She's not a makeup covered doughnut like you." He insulted back at her. "Since you know I have a girlfriend now. Leave me alone." With that he grabbed heejung's hand and whisked her away to somewhere quiet. When they arrived, he let go of her and faced her. She looked red with embarrassment. It was cute. He grinned. "Thanks for saving me, Heejung. I owe you a lot." She shook her head and looked at him seriously. His heart thumped. Her eyes were clear with determination and tender. "It didn't seem right for them to bug you like that. Plus...I felt uncomfortable about it." She continued. "Anyway I'm glad that I found you. I came to look for you." Jisuk was a bit puzzled. "You came for me?" Heejung nodded. "Honestly I was angry and upset that you pulled a stunt like that to me. So I told myself to forget everything about you and pretend that it was all a bad dream. But...later I realized that it was me who started the problem. If I hadn't thought that out loud then this problem wouldn't happened. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I forgive you. So...it's ok to return home with me?" Jisuk couldn't believe what he heard. How could she blame herself when everything happened because of him? Didn't she have any self respect? She forgave him. His hope began to rise within him. "You're still allowing me to at your place?" He carefully asked. Heejung nodded. "But it really was all my fault though. I should t have done that." Heejung sighed and crossed her arms. "Ok. Lets just say that both of us were at a fault. Deal?" She stuck her hand out."truce?" Jisuk laughed. She really was something special. She was better than the females he had met so far. She threw her pride away for him and apologized. He liked her embarrassed face, sad face, and happy face. Jisuk shook her hand firmly and gave a truce. "But still" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his violet eyes." I might tease you. Of course not as bad as before though." He playfully stuck his tongue out. Heejung's vien popped out. "What?! That's not fair! Haven't you learned anything?! Come back here you trickster!" She yelled with frustration as she was chasing after him. Then suddenly jisuk's stomach growled. Now it was heejung's turn to laugh. His became embarrassed in front of her . He didn't like to appear weak in front of her. Heejung smiled holding her hand to him. "Lets go home." Jisuk timidly held her hand and went home.<p>

When they arrived Heejung made jisuk sit in the living room. She hurried to make ramen for the two of them considering they both didn't eat dinner. After it was done, she brought the pot to jisuk in the living room and ate together. They ate and became full. "Aw. That was good. What was that food called?" Jisuk asked. "Huh? It's just ramen. It's easy to make." She answered. "We should eat that everyday!" He excitedly stated. "Nope! We can't." Heejung immediately rejected. "Why not?" He complained. "First of all, it's unhealthy to eat everyday. Secondly It would be tiring to eat it. Overall I'm not going to make it a lot. My house my rules." Jisuk sat glum and disappointed. Heejung giggled. It was kind of adorable when he looked like that. It looked like a puppy with sad eyes. She got up and took the bowls. "Where are you going?" He said when he saw her leaving. "I'm not going anywhere." She became puzzled. "I have to wash the dishes." Jisuk got up an took the bowl away from her. "I'll do it." Heejung was surprised. "Really? You know how?" Jisuk looked at her flabbergasted."just because I lost my memories, it doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything or know anything. I just don't remember personal things or cultural things." He explained. Heejung squeaked ."oh. I see." Jisuk went to the kitchen while Heejung sat on the couch. Jisuk seemed to be very nice. She was touched by his kindness and consideration for her. "I don't think I've met any guy who would do that besides heejae." She thought silently. After a while, jisuk came back all done with the washing. He yawned as soon as he came to see her. Heejung looked at the clock and realized it was late. "I'll get you some blankets so you can sleep in the living room." With that, she went to her bedroom to bring the blankets. When she came back, she saw jisuk smile at her. "What's this?"


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

Jisuk smiled to Heejung holding her sketchbook in his hand. Heejung dropped the blankets and her jaw was open in shock."w-when did you find that? Give it back to me!" She tried to grab it out of his hand. Jisuk chuckled at her actions. "Did you miss me that badly, Heejung?" Heejung turned a bright shade of red at the picture she drew of jisuk."you're wrong. I just happened to doodle something random. " She denied. "Yeah. I'll pretend thats the truth." he retorted back. He toyed with her by making it impossible to reach her sketchbook. "This is fun. " he thought. Just then Heejung stopped and lowered her head down and suddenly looked up and grinned. He became puzzled. Just as he was about to stop, Heejung used her hands and tickled him under his arms. Surprised by this, he dropped the sketchbook and laughed while squirming. Using this as her chance, she snatched her book. "Don't ever look through someone else's stuff without permission! Understand?!" She scorned upset. Jisuk calmed down and nodded that he understood. "Plus, I don't think my drawings are good." She added. Jisuk looked at her warmly and spoke, "I think it's wonderful. It seems to me that you have talent." He meant that. It occurred to him that while he was flipping through her drawings, he felt a sense of peace and longing. "You just need have self confidence and believe in yourself." Heejung didn't say anything for a bit. She looked happy but sad at the same time. She didn't say anything and turned to go to her bedroom. "Wait." Heejung stopped. "I want to ask you something." Jisuk quietly said. Heejung turned to him. "Sorry, but when I was looking through your drawings, there was one picture I didn't know." He paused but then continued. "That picture. The one that looks like a flower but it looks so puffy and light that it seems like it can fly away with a blow. What is it?" Heejung wondered for awhile and answered. "Jisuk, are you talking about a dandelion?" Jisuk tilted his head. "A dandelion?" He questioned. Heejung opened her sketchbook and flipped it to a certain page. "Are you talking about this drawing?" She pointed out to him. "That's the one." He replied. Heejung glanced at him. Why are interested in it?" Jisuk looked towards the window as if he were looking out into the distant. "When I was at the park earlier I saw that that plant. It looked fragile and sad. I didn't know what it was. So when I saw it in your drawing book. I just wanted to know." There was something about that fragile plant that reminded of himself. It appealed to him the most. But what about it was it that interested him? He didn't know or remember for that matter. He glanced back at Heejung who gave him a small but comforting smile. "You know, a dandelion is a plant people use for wishes. It's kind of like a superstitious belief." She informed him. "Wish, huh?" He thought to himself. Suddenly, a jolt of pain flicked inside his head. He slightly staggered and fell to the floor. Heejung quickly realizing that jisuk was in pain, ran to him. "Jisuk! Are you ok?" She put her her forehead to his. "No fever. That's good." She sighed. Jisuk felt his pain go away and looked up and met her chocolate amber eyes staring back at him. He felt his face turn little red and his heart stir up quickly. Her soft cool but warm forehead against his, felt intimate and wanted to remain in that position forever. Yet, Heejung seemed to realize what kind of situation they were in. She quickly pulled back and got up. "I-it seems to me you're ok." She stuttered as she fanned her pink blushed face. "Just so you know, a dandelion might look weak and may disappear when you blow, but" she looked at him in the eyes seriously,"they will grow and come back as new reborn flowers that makes new wishes for other people. I believe that dandelions carry memories of the wishes that people want. Even if people make these wishes and forgets about it, I'm pretty certain that dandelions won't forget. Plus, they're my favorite flowers." As soon as she said that, jisuk felt something wet on his face. His tears were formed and went trickling down his cheeks. He felt like somewhere inside of him feel secure and acceptance. "Why am I crying?" He thought as he wiped his tears away quickly. He didn't want Heejung to think that he was weak. Heejung looked at him with wonder and confusion as to why he cried just now but then she must have thought it wasn't her business to pry at it. She kept quiet about it. Jisuk was really thankful that Heejung was understanding about it and was glad that she was different from the other girls he met. He wanted her to stay same and never change.

Heejung feeling quite puzzled by his sudden outburst of tears but she decided to not ask. It wasn't something could she could ask out in the open. She sensed that it was something that was important to jisuk. After all, it wasn't her business. Heejung looked at him and gave him a small comforting smile. Then she turned to go to her bedroom when jisuk questioned her. "Hey, I was wondering." Heejung turned around. Jisuk continued. "What made you compelled to draw the dandelion?" She shrugged her shoulders. "If you ask me that all of a sudden, I don't know what to say. I suppose it's because of the superstition for me as well. I mean, all my life I've been forced to do things that I didn't want to do. My mom pushed me to be the best and it exhausted me, honestly. I disappointed her. I couldn't become the daughter she wanted. After the divorce of my parents, it became worse. She would criticize me and looked down on me. Even now I still feel as if I'm still in her shadows. So I would try to do my best to achieve my wish: to be free. Rather than relying on the wishes to help me get through, I like to do things with effort. Besides, I'm not that desperate to wish for things on a whim. So seeing dandelions kind of give me strength and energy." After finishing her statement, she looked at jisuk. To her surprise he looked at her with awe and astonishment. "I-it's not something to be inspired by!" She stammered. Still, she felt a tiny bit happy about it. "I see. So that's why your drawing is captivating. I love it." Jisuk claimed seriously. Heejung tingled with embarrassment and happiness. Her cheeks and her face turned bright red. Her eyes opened a bit bigger. "W-w-what? Really?" She audibly asked. Jisuk nodded. "Thanks." Heejung thanked. Still flushed, she rushed to her room saying ,"well, goodnight!" As soon as she got in, she closed the door and jumped with her face flat on the bed. She couldn't believe all this happened in one day. It was cool. She had a good looking roommate who was kind, she are ramen which she doesn't eat much, and she drew her drawings. She smiled to herself and hoped that everyday would be exciting like now. She slowly closed her eyes and was pulled into a deep slumber hoping for a good day the next day.

i felt lazy lately...so this chapter is short


	4. Chapter 4

Jisuk opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the widows in the living room. The brightness of the sun glared his vision and he used his hand to block it from his face. He sat up and gave himself a good stretch. He yawned and looked around the room."oh man. I slept well. Where's Heejung? She's still asleep? I better go wake her up." He thought. He got up from his position and walked towards her bedroom. He arrived at the door. He was about to put his hand on the door but then hesitated. But he still went with it and slightly gave a knock. No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He sighed and scratched his head. "Well, don't get mad at me Heejung. I did knock." He silently warned her in his head. With a big breath, he slowly and slightly turned the door knob and opened it. He entered her room and saw that her room wasn't messy. It was actually quite simple and quaint. Her college books and art materials were on her desk. Her makeup set and clothes were neatly all in an order. Jisuk was impressed. He walked to her bed where she lay sleeping and quietly sat at the side of the bed next to her. He looked at her. Her blissful and fair face was covered with her messy bangs. Seeing this, he had the urge to brush her hair out of her face. He gingerly used his fingers and brushed the soft brown hair out of the way. In doing so, he touched the smooth soft pale skin. He started to trace his fingers along her eyelashes,eyes, nose, and...her lips. Just everything about her was so beautiful. "I've never seen such a pure delicate but strong girl like her before. One glance is enough to set my heart racing." He thought. Just a touch from her also made him feel pain added with happiness. Jisuk glanced at her and asked,"just what are you to me, Heejung?" Nervously but with seriousness he picked up her hair and kissed gently. The sweet smell from her hair stirred up his heart even more. "I...I...I want to touch her more. I want to know more about her. She's so divine." he desired. He leaned closer and closer to her face to her lips. As he was about to approach her, something shook his conscious. He froze startled at his actions. He pulled back and angrily muttered to himself."geez, are you for real? You going to be called a pervert again! Pull yourself together man! Why did she have to be so alluring?!" Jisuk flushed with embarrassed at his actions. He looked back at Heejung who was soundly asleep unaware of what happened. Then he looked around and noticed a spirit mask on heejung's desk. Supposedly she had made it in her art class before. Jisuk got up from the bed and took the mask to try it on. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't too heavy and it looked breathable enough. As he put it on he suddenly grinned.

Something was bothering her. She didn't know what it was. Her still closed eyes felt like they were sensing something strange. After trying to put up with it but it failed. Fed up with the weird vibe, she irritatedly opened her eyes to find herself facing a monster mask in front of her face. She shrieked and turned white with fright. Still shrieking, she grabbed her canvas board near her bedside and smacked it on the masked man's head. "Away from me, evil spirit! You can't take my soul yet!" She screamed. Just then, she heard the monster say,"stop it! ow...whoa! You're stronger than I thought, Heejung. Man! That freaking hurts!" Heejung stopped hitting and slowly recognized the person. "J-jisuk?! What? Wha-? I mean- sorry. No! What am I saying! I'm not sorry! I demand an explanation! Why are you in my room? Without my permission?! Who told you to enter?! Huh?! Answer me!" She ranted rather upset. Jisuk got up after being beaten by the board and removed the mask. Heejung very very very temporarily forget her anger seeing his handsome bit bruised face. Anyways back to the point. "I can't believe you entered my room." Heejung murmured under her breath. Jisuk rubbed his sore head and then crossed his arms. "Well, I did knock. You just didn't hear it. So you can't blame me for that." He argued. Heejung looked at him strangely. "What kind of logic is that?" She asked. "Anyways, from now on do not enter my room without me knowing ok?" She told him looking at him in the eye. Jisuk sighed "ok ok. I got it but I can't promise that. If you were in trouble or something something happened to you I'm going against it. I'll... be devastated if you something were to happen to you." Heejung's heart thumped at this. He might've been a bit ill mannered but he had good intentions. "Besides, today I got to see you freak out. It was hilarious." He smiled mischievously. Heejung's eyes widened and threw a pillow at him hard. "Forget it! Forget you saw!" She yelled at him. Jisuk caught the pillow that she threw at him and added,"You're sleeping face was entertaining too." Heejung stopped to stare him in bewilderment. "Y-you saw me sleeping too?!" She felt her face turn hot and red. She grabbed another pillow from her bed and hid her face. "How can you do that? This is so embarrassing!" She blushed. They stay silent for awhile. Awkwardly she tried to distract herself by looking everywhere except jisuk. She looked at the clocked and forgot her embarrassment. "Ahhhh! I'm late!" She dropped her pillow and pushed jisuk out of her room and slammed the door.

Jisuk was puzzled by her sudden behavior. Was she that mad at him or something? He couldn't figure out. Just then the door swung open and Heejung rapidly went out her room wearing changed clothes. She literally grabbed some bread from the dining table and stuffed it in her mouth. Jisuk stood there witnessing this situation that was new to him. Why was she in a hurry? Was it really that important? Heejung was about to head out when jisuk stopped her by yanking her shoulder back nicely. "Where are going?" He asked quizzically. Heejung gave him a blank stare. "I have school, remember? I told you when I introduced myself." Jisuk still was lost. What the heck was school? Was it something serious? Sighing, Heejung handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it and saw some numbers on it and also an address to her school. "That's my cellphone number and that's my school address. You can call me when you need me for emergency ok?" She asked him. With that, she hurriedly ran out the door. Jisuk was still confused as ever. "What on earth is a cell phone? What's school?" He wondered.


End file.
